


Advice

by Slipstream the writer (orphan_account)



Series: Transformers One-Shot Story [2]
Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Hugs, Shadow Striker didn't now that Soundwave has a crush on her, Soundwave doesn't know how to express feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer
Summary: Soundwave realized that he has feelings for his best friend Shadow Striker, but doesn't know what or how to express them. Luckily, his crewmates know how to impress a girl.
Relationships: Shadow Striker & Soundwave
Series: Transformers One-Shot Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029735
Kudos: 5





	Advice

Soundwave was on his way to his room when Shadow Striker suddenly appeared.

"Hey Soundwave" she said with a smile "Where you're going?"

Sounwave looked up to her and couldn't say anything. He tried to say something, but it was no use. The only thing he said to her was, "I-I'm off to work" and would walk away and pretend that nothing happened. He doesn't understand why is he acting weird around her. He thought he could be a strong, brave, and a better con that what he did a few seconds ago. Soundwave thought _why am I acting strange around Shadow Striker? She's supposed to be my best friends?!?_

Lockdown notice that Soundwave was banging the wall and punching the wall, so he walked up to him and ask, "You know that every walls have feelings?"

"They don't move or talk at all" glared Soundwave. 

Lockdown laughed at him and asked again, "So, why punching the poor wall?"

"I'm not sure, yet"

"What is bothering you?"

Soundwave doesn't even know how to answer that kind of question, but the only thing he has in mind was why can't he talk to Shadow Striker the way he used to be.

"Soundwave? ANSWER ME!!!"

Lockdown decided to say everyone's name one by one

"SLIPSTREAM NEEDS YOU!!"

Soundwave didn't do anything

"MEGATRON IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Still no reply

"DEAD END IS HAUNTING YOU!!"

No reply? There HAS to be someone Soundwave is thinking of, but who? Lockdown thought for a minute, then he only had one person in his mind and that could be Shadow Striker.

"SHADOW STRIKER IS COMING!!"

"Really??!?! HIDE ME!!"

Soundwave looked around for a place to hide, but there was nothing and he quickly hide behind Lockdown and he laughed at him.

"HAHA! Now I get it why you won't answer me"

"Huh?"

"Because you have a crush on Shadow Striker, but really? Do. You. Like. Her? Period.And a question mark, too?"

Soundwave tried to blush his red face, but doesn't know how

"Tell me Soundy, do you have a crush on-"

"NO I DON'T!! Why would a Decepticon like me would have a crush on her??"

"Because you were thinking about her 7w7"

"I don't even know what or how to express them"

Lockdown had an idea, "Don't worry, maybe I can help you win her"

"You helping me?" Soundwave thought it was silly for a Decepticon, like Lockdown could help him out on winning his prize, but it would be hard because he still doesn't know how or what to say to Shadow Striker, but Lockdown? He isn't sure if he could trust him.

"So what do you say? Me helping you getting a sparkmate?"

Soundwave thought maybe that would be a great idea, if Lockdown promised on one thing "You'll promise me not to tell anyone about this, not even Shadow Striker or Megatron, got it?!"

"Yes sir! Now let's train you to overcome your fear of talking to femme cons-"

"I do NOT have fears of talking to femme cons!"

"Are you sure 7w7 because you did told me that you-"

"Nevermind that! Just train me"

"Gladly!"

Lockdown went straight to training with Soundwave on talking to Shadow Striker and many more.

"First, you gotta look into their eyes nice and deeply. You don't want to look at their nose or in case.... brea-"

"SHUT UP!!" Soundwave's face was fully red and he shook his head trying to forget about what Lockdown is going to say

"I won't say it, unless if you want me to 7w7"

"LOCKDOWN!!"

After smacking Lockdown with a hammer, Lockdown went on to number two

"The second thing you want to do is to speak clearly. Try not to fidget or stutter over your words or sentence or else they'll be thinking that-"

"Thinking that what?!"

It was Slipstream, the purple seeker and they didn't want her to hear their plan or conversation.

"Tell me what's going on?!"

"It's none of your business!"

"I've heard about Soundwave has a crush on Shadow Striker. Is that true Soundwave 7w7"

"Why are you looking at me like that?! It gives me the creeps"

Slipstream shrugs and wants to help Soundwave. "I know everything about girls. Trust me because I'm a girl. You should've seen how Starscream tries to grab my attention, but nah! For now, let's help you get the love of your life!"

* * *

It took hours and hours for Soundwave to be better at speaking to girls. He had to learn how to look straight in the eye, smiling, and speaking.

"Now you're a professional! You should know how to use them very well and remember what to do if she's going to tell you why are you acting like that?"

"Got it!"

"NOW GO GET HER!!!" cheered Slipstream and Soundwave went off finding Shadow Striker. He hopes that everything would go well and not in a catastrophe.

Shadow Striker was busy practicing her aiming skills on the manikin, until Soundwave appeared with his head peaking out. She turned around and they scared each other, making Shadow Striker shooting him and Soundwave dodging them.

"Soundwave?" said Shadow Striker "W-What are you doing here?"

Soundwave was rocking back and forth while standing and replied, "I came here t-to tell y-you that I-I-I"

"You, You, YOU?!"

Soundwave was speechless. How is he supposed to tell Shadow Striker his feelings if he's having a hard time speaking. His face turned red and he could feel sweetiness coming through his face and walked away in a embarrassing walk. Shadow Striker on the other hand, was confused. She asked herself _Why does he look and act like a fool?_ she thought, until Slipstream came up to her and said, "Did you know that your "BFF" actually has a crush on you 7w7" Shadow Striker was shocked. She didn't know that her best friend had a crush on her. She had to do something and had an idea.

Soundwave was standing outside, leaning against the wall thinking about how stupid he acted and how dumbass he was when he tried to tell Shadow Striker his feelings. He sat down and starred at the floor, until someone came next to him. He turned around and it was Shadow Striker. He froze and turned away, thinking that she would insult him about his actions and words.

"Soundwave, can I talk to you?"

_Shadow Striker wants to talk to me_ thought Soundwave. The only thing they talked about was plans and meeting schedule, but not this kind of talk.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier. Slipstream told me that you have a crush on me. I will admit this to you, but I also have a crush on you as well"

Soundwave froze and blushed, "Y-You have a crush on... me? But you didn't act stupid or silly at all"

"Nope because I had confidence inside me and I thought you also have confidence, but turns out you didn't, but it's okay because I'm here for you and I will always love you"

She lay her head onto Soundwave's shoulder and he wrap his arms around her. Lockdown and Slipstream were peaking and smiled. They knew that one day, their goal was fully success and that way, nothing bad would happen to their favorite two crewmates.


End file.
